Bunch of Candies
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: END. Sebuah lanjutan dr kisah keluar Uchiha yang memiliki seorang ibu muda, Naruto, dengan suaminya yang berbeda 20 tahun beserta ketiga anaknya, Menma, Yukio dan Yuki. Hanya kumpulan seperti dabbel mungkin? Kisah yang manis seperti permen namun awas jika terlalu banyak dapat membuat gigimu sakit. Tertarik? Silahkan baca dan jika ada ide yang ingin disampaikan silahkan kirim. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

Menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu repot tidak sih? Itu yang selalu akan ditanyakan teman-temannya saat mereka menyusul menikah sepertinya, maka ia akan tertawa pelan dan menjawab, tidak selagi kalian menikmatinya.

Ia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dulu ketika ia belum dipinang oleh sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, kini marganya menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Mereka menikah saat Naruto memasuki kelas 3 SMA, cukup beresiko namun itulah pilihan mereka melihat perbedaan umur dengan sang suami yang berjarak 20 tahun. Dan kehidupannya tidak lah semudah yang orang-orang pikirkan ketika tahu ia menikahi duda tampan dan seorang dokter hebat, namun bukan pula hal sulit.

Mudah karena hanya perlu mengurus rumah dibantu Konan-_nee_, pembantu paruh waktu mereka dan mengurus kebutuhan sang suami, namun sulit ketika disaat yang sama kau harus mati-matian mengambil hati anak sang suami, Menma yang lebih gilanya seumuran bahkan satu kelas dengannya. Namun ia bersyukur sekarang mempunyai keluarga kecilnya yang hangat ditambah dua malaikat kembar yang kini hadir meramaikan akibat campur tangan sang suami meski ia sendiri tak melanjutkan kejenjang kuliah. Mengurus anak-anaknya adalah hal terindah baginya dan ia lebih memilih itu dibanding kuliah.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunch of candies ****© Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL/YAOI/Gay/MxM dan apapun sebutan kalian, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, absurd and all stuff.**

**Sequel of Mama wa Doukyuusei : SN vers**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

...

"_Okaa-san_, dasikuuu~" rengekan manja tersebut berasal dari anak paling mudanya, Uchiha Yuki, satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga mereka.

"_Ha'i_ Yuki-_chan_." Balas Naruto lembut ia segera menghampiri sang anak, tak peduli jika masakannya ia tinggal sebentar dengan api kecil.

"_Bhuu~_ Yuki-_chan_ manja _ne_? Lihat _Nii-chan_ sudah bisa pasang sendiri." Sang kakak, Uchiha Yukio mengejek sang adik sambil mejulurkan lidahnya, membuktikan bahwa ia masih yang terbaik. Naruto sendiri tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"_Ne_, Yukio-_nii_ memang sudah bisa dan besar nanti pasti jadi _Kaa-san_ kayak _Okaa-san_ _ne_?" balas Yuki mengejek sang kakak, sadar jika sifat sang kakak sebelas dua belas dengan sang ibu, sedang dia sendiri pencampuran sang ayah dan ibu.

"Yak! Memang kenapa jika aku menjadi _Kaa-san_ seperti _Okaa-san huh_ Yuki-_kun_ yang tampan?" kali ini Sang membalas dengan geram, belum tentu ia akan terjun menjadi penyuka sejenis kan? hei ia baru sembilan tahun mana mengerti ia cinta-cintaan itu apa, yah hanya tahu cinta itu seperti _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san,_ sudah selesai.

"Aku cantik BAKA!" Yuki berteriak kesal, tak suka dibilang tampan –meski kenyataannya kini ia tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang cantik dan tampan (_Unisex face_?). "_Nii-chan_ ku yang imut dilarang ngebully adiknya, paham?!" kini Yuki tersenyum iblis mengancam sang kakak yang hanya dibalas kikikan Yukio.

"_Bhuu~_ kau tak seram, _Imouto_."

Naruto yang mendengar anaknya sedari tadi bertengkar dan hanya tertawa kecil sedari tadi pun melerai. "Yuki, Yukio sekarang sarapan _ne_? Bertengkarnya ditunda dulu ya, _Outo-san_ sedari tadi menunggu kita."

Yukio dan Yuki yang memang sangat menurut kepada ibunya ini pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ne, Menma-_nii_ kapan pulang _Kaa-san_?"

"Eum mungkin sebulan lagi, hehe sudah rindu Yuki-_chan_?"

Blush!

"Tidak!"

"Yuki-_chan tsundere_~~ haha~"

"YAK! _Baka no Teme Onii-chan_!"

"Ekhem Yuki-_chan _bahasamu." Kesindir eh Teme?

"_Gomen Otou-san_."

"_Bwelk_."

Dan beberapa pertengkaran manis antara si kembar ini meramaikan pagi keluarga kecil Uchiha, dan sang ibu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Tak menyangka percampuran antara dirinya dan suaminya begitu unik! Bagai kucing dan anjing namun kadang begitu lengket (lupakan kepribadian mereka yang sedikit tertukar).

.

_Ne_, begini saja sudah menyenangkan kan? Tapi benarkah cukup? Sungguh tak ada angin yang dengan jahil meniup keharmonisan mereka? Mungkin ada mungkin pula memang tak ada, _saa na_, yang punya kuasa hanya Tuhan dan mereka hanya menikmati alur saja.

* * *

FIN? Or should TBC?

* * *

Yoo minna, Shi bawain sequel Mama wa doukyuusei : SN vers, well ini mungkin kayak drabbel? Haha entah lah~ yang jelas tidak panjang~ (lirik chap selanjutnya)  
jadi Minna, mau di FIN dsini? Atau TBC? Kalau ia, mungkin ini hanya sampai chap 3? Entahlah~ Shi baru membuat 2 chap saja dan semua tergantung sikond yang terjadi pada Shi nyehehe tapi kalian jangan terlalu banyak berharap, panjang ff ini mungkin 1K+ buat yang selanjutnya, syukur-syukur nampe 2K nyehehe tapi selagi bisa shi edit mungkin bisa nambah? saa na~

Ah dan semoga kalian menikmati drabbel pendek (atau prolog O.o) kali ini XD shi updatenya perjuangan loh~ karena gak bisa buka dari kameren2 situs ini~ katanya lagi eror yah? terutama yang pake 3 T.T #mewek #stopcurcol

ok sip, Mind to review?

Mungkin Saran, kritik, atau ide buat next chap? Atau mungkin mau ngeflame? Atau hanya ingin bilang lanjut? Haha terserah kalian, Shi tetap akan tunggu okay~

Jaa na~


	2. Chapter 2 : Fam Potrait

:

:

* * *

**Inspiration (and Backsound) : Family Potrait by PINK**

**Keterangan :**

**Yukio : Kakak, Laki-laki (Berambut Pirang sedikit panjang -seperti Minato-, muka oval seperti Naru, mata onyx, manis tanpa 3 garis kucing, dan berkulit putih)  
**  
**Yuki : Adik, Perempuan (Rambut hitam panjang, bermata shapire, wajahnya cantik namun dengan rahang tegas, dan berkulit putih)**

* * *

:

:

PRAAAANGGGG!

Suara nyaring tersebut berasal dari sebuah piring cantik yang sengaja dilempar oleh pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini berstatus sebagai 'istri'. Uchiha Naruto, sambil berteriak nyaring tak perduli akan disekitarnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti Teme!" ucapnya sambil mencengkram pinggiran meja makan.

"Kau yang harus berhenti Dobe! Tak bisa kah kau lihat aku baru pulang _hah_?!" kini sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke dengan tak kalah marah, namun dengan nada dalam nan mengancam, yang sejujurnya telah membuat Naruto bergetar.

Naruto semakin mencengkram pinggiran meja makan tersebut ketika didengarnya suara Sasuke yang sanggup membuatnya ingin menangis, tapi jika begitu ia akan kalah bukan? Dan kini ia semakin kesal melihat suaminya langsung meninggalkannya sendiri didapur.

"Ka-kau, Sasuke kembali! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai brengsek!"

Namun sayang Sasuke tak mendengar sama sekali teriakan itu yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengeluarkan liquid bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, menunduk sambil merangkul kedua kakinya, posisi jongkok.

"Hiks... Teme..." bisiknya lirih dengan sesekali terseguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, didalam kamar mandi yang memang terletak dekat dengan dapur terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis menahan diri untuk tak berteriak ketakutan.

Hei bagaimana tidak ketakutan jika orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, yang sejujurnya baru pertama kali ia ketahui karena yang biasa hanyalah pertengkaran kecil tak berarti.

"Hiks, yuki-_chan_, Menma-_nii_ hiks tolong..." lirihnya sediri, tak berani beranjak dari sana karena ia terlalu syok ditambah suara sang ibu yang masih menangis.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunch of candies ****© Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL/YAOI/Gay/MxM dan apapun sebutan kalian, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, absurd and all stuff.**

**Sequel of Mama wa Doukyuusei : SN vers**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR? **

* * *

.

...

"_Tadaima_." Suara anak perempuan itu terdengar menggema. Tumben rumahnya sepi padahal jam masih menunjuk angka 5 sore, ia tadi ke rumah Natsume, teman perempuannya yang sekelas, untuk mengerjakan PR bersama.

"_Okaa-chan? Tou-chan?"_

Hening, tak ada sapaan selamat datang yang biasanya dari ibunya, seperti tak ada orang. Malas berfikir aneh-aneh ia pun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dilantai atas. Mungkin saja sedang berbelanja bukan? Pikirnya positif.

"Yukio-_nii_?" suara Yuki, anak perempuan hasil persilangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto tersebut didepan kamar sang kakak kembar, kini ia telah memakai kaos oblong berwarna biru muda dengan bawahan boxer sedikit diatas lutut saja.

Kosong. Tak ada suara menyahut, sebenarnya kemana orang tua bahkan kakak kembarnya itu? Tak mungkin mereka pergi bersama kan kalau pintu depan saja tak terkunci? Kini berbagai pikiran muncul dikepala kecilnya.

Kesal tak ada jawaban Yuki pun pergi kedapur, mungkin mengambil sedikit kudapan, ia lapar kalian tahu.

Dapur juga terlihat sepi, benar-benar seakan ia sendiri dirumah, huh kemana saja sih orang tuanya ini? Kakaknya juga?

"_Kaa-chan_..." suara lirihan itu membuat Yuki tehenti sejenak.

Bukankah itu suara kakaknya? Tapi kenapa terdengar dari kamar mandi dekat dapur? Tak ingin tambah khawatir Yuki segera membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Namun sial! Pintu terkunci dari dalam, begini caranya ia tak perduli apa yang terjadi dengan pintu ini, perasaannya semakin tak enak jika berhubungan sang kakak dan entah dari mana dia merasakan sedikit sakit.

Satu

Dua

Tiga, dan

BRAKKK!

Suara tendangan Yuki memecahkan keheningan, tak sia-sia hasil latihan bela diri bersama sang kakak tertua dan terkadang bersama sang ayah itu. _Huh_! Jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha Yuki jika tak ingin bernasib sial.

"_NII-CHAAAN_!" Yuki berteriak sambil menghampiri sang kakak yang telah menyandar didinding dengan lemahnya, tangannya sedikit terluka sepertinya sang kakak meninju dinding kamar mandi, terbukti dengan adanya noda merah di dinding, meski tak ada retakan hanya tinjuan yang mungkin sedikit keras. Kakaknya tergolong malas berolahraga sih.

.

* * *

.

...

Naruto menangis, ia kini mendekap bantal rubahnya dengan kencang, mengigiti bibirnya agak isakan tak terlalu terdengar. Tadi sehabis bertengkar dengan sang suami ia hanya dapat terduduk lemas didapur namun setelah melihat (dan meneriakinya) sang suami yang hendak keluar ia pun berpindah dikamar.

"_Hiks, Teme no Baka_." Lirihnya pelan, ia berulang kali mengumpat sang suami dengan tangis yang semakin ia tahan, kerena ia sadar sang anak laki-lakinya, Yukio sedang tidur siang dikamarnya.

Berulang-ulang ia mengumpat sambil menangis dan memeluk bantal rubahnya, matanya yang cantik dan bulat kini telah memerah dengan kelopak yang membengkak, bibirnya pun telah terluka akibat ia gigiti. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka pertengkarannya dengan sang suami lumayan hebat kali ini, padahal tadi pagi ia masih tertawa bersama sang anak dan Sasuke sebelum...

Mata bulat biru Naruto melirik nakas meja, tangannya terulur pelan mengambil amplop coklat yang terdapat diatasnya saat telah ia ambil dengan kasar ia remas amplop itu dan ingin ia sobek, yah hanya baru ingin karena tindakannya tertahan oleh suara suara keras yang membuatnya tesentak.

BRAAKK!

"_NII-CHAAAN_"

_Shit!_ Itu suara anak perempuannya, ada apa ia teriak begitu? Dan kenapa pula nadanya begitu tersirat ketakutan? Dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya dan amplop ditanganya ia taruh kembali dinakas, Naruto pun turun dari ranjang dan bergegas kesumber suara.

"ASTAGA!" Teriak Naruto spontan, kedua tangannya membekab mulutnya dan dengan segera memeriksa sang anak laki-lakinya, Yukio yang terbaring lemah dipelukan sang saudari kembar.

"Yu-Yukio kenapa Yuki? Kenapa ia pingsan dikamar mandi?" Naruto mengambil alih Yukio, ia memeluk sang anak dengan air mata yang kemabali turun dan tangannya memeriksa wajah Yuki.

Yuki menggeleng, ia hanya membuka suara dengan tercekat sambil menunjuk tangan sang kakak. "Ta-tangannya, _Kaa-chan_."

Naruto terkejut, melihat tangan anaknya terdapat bercak darah dan kulitnya seperti tergesek kasar. Dengan cepat ia menggendong sang anak kekamar atas.

Astaga ada apa dengan Yukio? Kenapa ia tak tahu? Batin Naruto berkecamuk, khawatir, takut, menyesal bahkan marah bercampur aduk dihatinya. Ia sungguh merasa menjadi ibu yang tak berguna.

.

* * *

.

...

"_Kaa-chan,_ jangan pergi." Suara pelan itu Yukio keluarkan, tenggorokannya tercekat melihat sang ibu membawa koper sambil menangis.

"Yukio, berjanji dengan _Kaa-chan ne_ jadi anak dan kakak yang baik? Jaga Yuki-_chan_ dan _Tou-chan ne_?" mendengar perketaan sang ibu ia hanya dapat menangangguk pelan, matanya mulai memproduksi air mata dengan banyak.

"_Gomen _jika _Kaa-chan_ sudah menjadi ibu yang buruk_, Kaa-chan _menyayangi kalian." Tambah sang ibu sambil memeluknya yang kini membuatnya semakin gencar mengeluarkan air bening nan asin dari matanya.

"_Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_mu telah memutuskan berpisah, ku harap kau dapat menjaga keluarga kita Yuki-_kun, gomen ne_ _Kaa-chan_ harus meninggalkanmu..." suara _Kaa-chan_nya yang terdengar pilu itu entah mengapa sedikit kabur, pengelihatannyapun mulai mengabur.

"Kaa-chaaan!" ia berteriak dan tangannya ia ulurkan kedepan, berharap sang ibu kembali dan menggapai tangannya meski ia sadar itu mustahil.

.

* * *

.

...

"Yukio sayang."

"Yukio."

"YUKIO!"

Suara dan guncangan ditubuhnya membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya mengabur.

Tangan mungilnya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, dan entah mengapa ia merasa sakit ditangan kanannya, namun untungnya pandangannya sudah membaik.

Ia lihat Yuki yang menangis disebalahnya dan _Tou-chan_ disebelah Yuki. Kenapa mereka menangis? Pikirnya masih belum mengerti.

Ia alihkan pandangannya kesebalahnya yang bersebrangan dengan Yuki dan _Tou-channya_. Matanya membelalak, tenggorokkannya tercekat.

Itu _Kaa-chan_nya! _Kaa-chan_nya masih disampingnya! Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Yuki bersorak dalam hati.

"_Kaa-chan_!" ia langsung menubruk sang ibu, memeluk menyamping dengan eratnya membuat sang ibu mengerenyit bingung.

"He-hei, ada apa sayang?" sang ibu bertanya dengan begitu lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang sang anak.

"Jangan pergi."

Mengerenyit mendengar perkataan sang anak, ia pun hanya tersenyum pelan.

"_Kaa-chan_ tak kemana-mana sayang, _kaa-chan_ disini." Yukio yang mendengar segera mendongak, melihat sang ibu langsung.

"_Yakusoku_?"

"_Yakusoku_."

Mendengar janji sang ibu yang dengan mantap ia pun memeluk kembali ibunya.

"_Onii-chan_ kenapa?" sang adik kini bertanya, matanya masih lembab tapi bibirnya telah tersenyum lega meski matanya masih memandang khawatir.

"Tadi..dimimpi _Okaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ berpisah dan- dan tadi... _Kaa-chan Tou-chan_–"

"_Sstt_, sudah itu hanya mimpi, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ disini dan tak akan berpisah." Sang ibu memotong langsung racauan sang anak dengan mendekapnya kembali.

"_Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_ tadi hanya sedikit ada salah paham, kau tak usah takut, _Tou-chan_ masih terlalu mencintai ibumu dan juga kalian." Kini sang ayah yang menjelaskan dengan tenang meski matanya tak lepas memandang sang anak apalagi tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban. Entah hatinya merasa sakit melihatnya, ini salahnya bukan?

Sungguh ia tak menyangka pertengakaran mereka tadi didengar Yukio yang mereka sangka telah tertidur siang dan ia sangat menyesal, ternyata pertengakarannya benar-benar menguncang batin sang anak.

Sasuke pun memeluk Yuki yang berada sampingnya, ia berjanji tak akan pernah melepas keluarga kecilnya, sungguh ia terlalu mencintai keluarga ini berserta sang anak tertuanya yang kini masih menempuh kuliah dikota sebelah.

"Kami mencintai kalian semua." Sang ayah dan ibu berkata pelan bersama, menimbulkan suara tawa mereka semua.

.

* * *

.

...

"_Heee_? Jadi ada yang mengirim gambar seperti itu?" tanya seseorang disebrang sana dari telepon, Menma.

"Ya, dan akhirnya _Kaa-san_mu mengamuk dan entah bagaimana Yukio mendengar dari balik kamar mandi." jelas sang ayah kepada anaknya, maklum keluarga mereka memang terbuka, jika ada masalah sedikit pasti semua anggota mengetahuinya.

"Lalu orang yang mengirim itu bagaimana? Dan juga apa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah baikkan?" tanya Menma penasaran meski masih tersirat nada kebencian disana, sungguh ia tak terima ada yang berniat menghancurkan keluarganya apa lagi _Kaa-san _tercintanya.

Ia mendapat berita ketika ingin menanyakan kabar keluarganya disana, karena tak lama lagi libur semester maka ia ingin mengabarkan ia bisa pulang tahun ini, tahun lalu tak bisa karena ia mengambil SP.

_Tou-san_nya berkata ada salah satu rekan kerja ayahnya yang tak suka akan kemahiran Sasuke sebagai dokter senior yang memang terkenal angkuh dan dingin disemua pegawai rumah sakit, rekan kerja ayahnya baru bekerja sama selama dua tahun dan ternyata memiliki niat licik untuk merebut jabatan Sasuke dengan menghancurkan keluarga mereka dahulu baru menekan Sasuke sendiri.

Ia mengirim gambar editan Sasuke bersama wanita entah siapa dan beberapa foto yang terlihat romantis yang nyatanya ia hanya membantu pasiennya saja, dan Naruto yang biasanya tak terpancing namun karena editan yang diterima terlampau berlebihan –kau tahu sesuatu yang berbau panas– ingat ia tak melanjut kuliah? Ia memang jenius namun masalah IT ia kurang pandai makanya jika melihat editan yang lumayan pro ia tak tahu bahwa itu palsu.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu sedang lelah ditambah ia kemarin tak pulang dan baru siang tadi pulang lalu disambut amarah Naruto menjadi mudah tersulut emosi, dan ia menyesal tak dapat mengontrol emosinya saat itu.

"Dia sudah _Tou-san_ lapor kepada kepala rumah sakit dan juga kepolisian, dan tenang saja kami sudah tak masalah, tadi _Tou-san_ langsung menjelaskna dan membuktikan bahwa itu hanya editan saja."

Mendengar penejelasan sang ayah membuat Menma menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah, makanya Tou-san itu hati-hati, sudah tua masih saja tebar pesona, tak ingat anak sudah tiga, 'istri' masih cantik dan muda lagi." _–bikin iri saja_. Kata Menma dengan nada menasehati ala orang tua, _ckck_.

Sasuke mendecak kasar mendengar perkataan sok tua Menma, tak sadar kah ia bahwa yang tebar pesona itu dia? Yang masih suka menggoda ibunya sendiri itu dia. Ck! Jika tak ingat itu anak kandungan, mungkin sudah ia piting dan cincang. Batin Sasuke geram.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumamannya yang terdengar sedikit menggeram.

"Haha aku bercanda _Tou-san_." Ucap Menma yang sadar sang ayah kesal. "Oh ya _Tou-san_ sebaiknya sampai sini saja hari ini, aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan." Lanjutnya lagi

Dan Sasuke pun hanya menggumamkan dua kata favoritnya –kembali tapi dengan nada biasa– sebelum menutup sambungan.

"Suke, _gomen ne_." Suara Naruto terdengar begitu pelan, menyesal sungguh ia rasakan.

Grep!

Sebuah pelukan ia rasakan dan dengan begitu bergetarlah tubuhnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedada Sasuke dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar.

"_Gomen_." Lirihnya berulang-ulang. Sasuke mengelus surai lembut sang 'istri' dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"_Sstt_, sudahlah kita lupakan saja hari ini, semua sudah berakhir bukan, lain kali kita harus lebih bersikap tenang." Bisiknya ditelingan Naruto dengan lembut, jujur kejadian ini pun mengguncang dia, ia merasa tak berguna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Mendengar lirihan sang istri sebelum ia terjatuh tidur dipelukannya ia pun tersenyum lembut, ia kecup kembali pucuk surai pirang itu dengan berkata sama lirih dan tulusnya.

"Aku juga, selamanya."

.

* * *

Tetap **TBC** atau **FIN**?

* * *

...

Ini apa? Hua~ ya sudahlah, hanya ini ide Shi *nyengir* oh jika ingin salahkan, salahkan lagu family potrait beserta CMV APH France America Canada England yang membuat Shi ugh! T.T tambahan Shi lagi galau antara mau ke Surabaya atau enggak, sumpah Shi pingin ketemu Reika-san T.T tp tp tp #plak, ugh :'

Ok See ya next chap, um maybe the next is the last one or not? ahaha entahlah, Shi lagi diserang oleh tumpukan Mid test, kegalauan akibat Reika, serta rencana membuat club baru T.T sumpah jadi pingin cepet libur~

oh ya Big thanks yang udah ngereview :

**Konno Asuka, Vianycka Hime, Gothiclolita89, RisaSano, Mizshanty05, hanazawa kay, fatayahn, yhanie . tea . 5, uzumakinamikazehaki, nurin . vip4ever, LemonTea07, Hikari No OniHime,kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

Big thanks juga yang sudah memfavo, follow, dan membaca ^^

So, mind to review again Minna?

Jaa mata ne~


	3. Chapter 3 : Pulang

:

:

* * *

**Keterangan :**

**Yukio : Kakak, Laki-laki (Berambut Pirang sedikit panjang -seperti Minato-, muka oval seperti Naru, mata onyx, manis tanpa 3 garis kucing, dan berkulit putih)  
**  
**Yuki : Adik, Perempuan (Rambut hitam panjang, bermata shapire, wajahnya cantik namun dengan rahang tegas, dan berkulit putih)**

* * *

...

"_Tadaima_." Sebuah suara yang terdengar sekilas seperti Sasuke namun lebih ringan meski tak secempreng Naruto.

Sepi, tumben rumahnya sepi bukannya ia sudah mengabari akan pulang hari ini?

Yah Menma, mengambil jurusan kedokteran di Universias Tokyo. Tahun ini baru bisa pulang dikarenakan mengambil SP tahun lalu, dan ia disambut keheningan? Batinnya menggerutu tak suka.

Ia lepas sepatunya dan mulai memasuki rumah, tasnya ia taruh begitu saja dibawah gantungan berdiri khusus jas ataupun jaket yang memang disediakan. Kebiasaan buruknya tak berubah ternyata. Sembarangan.

"_Kaa-san? Tou-san?"_ teriaknya sambil memasuki ruang tamu.

Eh? kok gelap? Apa mati lampu yah? Aduh kemana sih orang rumah?

"Yuki? Yukio?" teriaknya kembali memanggil sang adik.

Masih sepi dan gelap! Sepertinya mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Oh setega itu kah mereka dengan anak tertampannya ini? batinnya penuh narsis.

Ia mendesah kasar, dan ia hempaskan tubuhnya kesofa yang ada didekatnya –untungnya teraba olehnya– memijit panggal kepala dan mulai menyandarkan kepala. Capek dan sedikit pusing.

PRAK! PRAK! PRAK!

BYUR!

Plash!

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!"

"AHAHAHA OKAERI."

Astaga kacau sekali, lampu sudah hidup tapi ini _engh_ menjijikan!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? _Uhum okay _kita sedikit flashback mungkin?

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunch of candies ****© Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL/YAOI/Gay/MxM dan apapun sebutan kalian, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, absurd and all stuff.**

**Sequel of Mama wa Doukyuusei : SN vers**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

...

"_Tou-chan_! _Tou-chan_!" seru suara manis namun sedikit berat sambil menarik ujung baju ayahnya yang sedang duduk, Yuki.

"Apa?" tanya ayahnya yang hanya melirik sambil tetap menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"_Ne, ne_ hari ini Menma-_nii_ pulang kan?" tanya Yuki dengan antusia, ia bahkan sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Lalu ada apa Yuki-_chan_?" kini sang ibu yang bertanya sambil membawa kue-kue kering yang baru saja keluar dari oven, ia menatanya dengan cantik didepan Sasuke, suaminya.

"Ehehe kami ingin," kata Yuki dengan antusia dan secara bersamaan langsung berkata bersama sang kakaknya, Yukio yang menyamber ikut bicara

"Membuat kejutaan untuk Menma-_nii_." Benar-benar kompak, yah hanya untuk hal-hal tertentu saja sih.

"Kejutan?" beo sang ibu dan ayahnya.

"_Eung_!" angguk Yukio imut. "Jadi kami ingin membuat kejutan saat Menma-_nii_ datang nanti." Lanjutnya.

"Caranya?" kini sang ayah sedikit tertarik, balas dendam kejadian saat Menma sok tua yang lalu mungkin? Batinnya kejam.

"_Uhm_~ mungkin melemparinya dengan air sambil berkata 'Okareri~' begitu?" ide sang Yuki dengan telunjuk didagu, pose berfikir yang membuatnya imut namun secara bersamaan keren, tampan? Entahlah, mereka kan kembar yang tertukar~ (_eh_?)

"Ah~~ terus terus kita bikin hiasan didinding dengan kue-kue yang buanyaaak~" kini sang kakak menyahut dengan imutnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin ahaha mukanya tetap tampan juga kok meski tertutup wajah imut sih.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, mengerenyit sebentar sebelum menyahut. "Telur bagaimana? Jadi kita pecahkan telur dikepanya sebelum menyiram dengan air?" sarannya dengan wajah datar membuat Naruto, istrinya tertawa kecil. Tumben tertarik dan jahil begini.

"Hihih ide bagus _Tou-chan_!" balas kedua anaknya bersamaan.

"_Are~ are_, kalau begitu _Kaa-chan_ akan membuat kue dan cookies." Sang ibu menyahut, tak ingin ketinggalan peran.

"Yang buanyaakkkk _Kaa-chan_!" sahut yukio semangat.

"hihi iya iya yang buanyaaak, ne jadi yang ada mau membantu _Kaa-chan_, Yuki? Yukio?" jawab sang ibu sambil bertanya.

"YA! Mau _Kaa-chan_!" sang anak laki-laki, Yukio yang malah menunjuk diri dengan semangat dan langsung mengambil celemek kecil berwarna biru dengan aksen spiral kuning miliknya.

"_Err_ aku mendekor ruang tamu saja _Kaa-chan_, ayo _Tou-chan_!" sedang sang anak perempuan, Yukio dengan sedikit malu menolak dan menarik sang ayah. Masih ingat ia anti dapur dan tetek-bengeknya? Benar-benar kembaran yang ajaib.

Sedang sang ibu tertawa kecil melihatnya dan kembali kedapur menyusul Yukio, sedang sang ayah tersenyum tipis (dan geli) sambil mengikuti Yuki dengan tangannya yang ditarik.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada waktu sekarang, Menma, sang korban utama telah basah kuyub dengan cairan lengket nan amis ditubuhnya. Sofa merah yang ia duduki pun ikut terkena.

Tunggu sofa merah?

Menma mengerenyit, bukannya sofa mereka itu biru yah? Ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri dan sofa yang lain pun tak ada.

Heh! Dasar Tou-san ia mengganti dengan sofa yang tidak terpakai ternyata, pintar.

"Jadi ini ide siapa?" tanya Menma dengan menggeram, aura gelap menyelimuti.

Yuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka dan Kakashi (_yep _ada mereka, jangan lupakan posisi mereka sebagai 'kakek' mereka) dengan teganya menunjuk Yukio langsung sedang Yuki sendiri menunjuk Kakashi.

Ckck kasihan sekali kau nak jadi kambing hitam. (Bukannya memang ia yah?)

"Err Menma-_nii_?" panggil Yuki ragu melihat sang kakak yang sudah berdiri.

Kretek! Kretek!

Suara tangan Menma yang ia renggangkan pun berbunyi dan senyum iblis miliknya (warisan Sasuke) seketika mengembang.

"Yu-ki-_chan_~" panggilnya dengan nada sing a song.

"_Err_ ya Menma-_nii_?" sahutnya ragu, kaki kirinya sudah ia kebelakangi, ancang-untuk kabur.

"MATI KAU!" teriak sang kakak yang langsung mengejar Yuki, sedang yang dikejar sendiri langsung dengan gesit berlari kesana kemari, kakaknya benar-benar seram.

Yang lain? Mereka duduk –disofa yang asli dan bersih tentunya– dan tertawa sambil menikmati cookies serta menonton drama live sang anak.

"Yuki, awas dibelakangmu." Arah sang kakak kembarnya namun masih dengan cookies ditangannya.

"Yak dia mendekat Yuki." Arah sang kakak lagi, kini dia dengan santai menyeruput jus jeruk.

"_Eh eh_ Yuki awas!"

dan

Bruk!

Kini arahan sang kakak terlambat, Yuki sudah tersandung karena terjegal Menma. Dan ia dengan indahnya tergeletak dilantai.

"Kyaaa tidakkkk!" teriaknya ala-ala korban pelecehan, berlebihan.

Sedang sang kakak malah tersenyum lebar meski nafasnya memburu. "Main sama kakak _yuk_ manis~" ucapnya ngaco, kenapa ini benar-benar seperti drama picisan sih? Sasuke dan Kakashi sweetdrop. Sedang Naruto, Yukio dan Iruka menangis ala komikal.

GREP!

Menma memeluk Yuki dengan kencang, sedang Yuki menggeliat tak terima yang malah membuatnya semakin kotor dan lengket.

Ingat Menma penuh cairan lengket dan basar akibat telur dan air? Dan kini ia sedang 'membagi' ke adik tercintanya. Baik bukan~

"_Hweee_ bauuuuuu! _Kaa-chan,_ Yukio-_nii _tolong~" rintih Yuki dengan nada memelas.

"AHAHAHA." Yukio tiba-tiba tertawa dengan terbahak ketika melihat wajah dan baju Yuki yang sudah lengket.

Oh maaf-maaf saja ia tak mau membantu.

Dan yang lain terkiki geli (kecuali Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis).

"Haha sudah-sudah, kalian berdua mandilah baru setelah itu kita makan bersama." Ucap sang ibu bagai dewi (atau dewa?) penolong bagi Yuki.

Menma menurut dan mereka berdua kekamar mandi sambil saling sikut.

"Ahaha astaga dua anak itu." Komentar Iruka dengan tertawa.

"Aaha cucu-mu itu." Tambah Kakashi masih tertawa dibalik maskernya.

Iruka melotot, ia menjewer kuping Kakashi. "Cucumu juga, _Ero_!"

"Sudah, sudah, Iruka-_jii_, Kakashi-_jii_ mereka semua cucu kalian, sudah yah~" Naruto memisahkan kedua figur ayah baginya itu.

"Lebih baik kalian menginap saja hari ini." usul Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"Naru kau siapkan makan malam dan Yukio nanti kau temani kakek-kakekmu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan kekamar.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Kakashi memicing.

"Mandi." singkat Sasuke membuat mereka sweatdrop. Astaga.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian juga mandi hari sudah gelap, aku akan memasak selagi kalian semua mandi." putus Naruto sambil berjalan kedapur dan diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"_Psst _mandi berdua yuk Iru-_koi_." Bisik kakashi ditelingan Iruka, sedang Yukio tak melihat karena sudah berjalan duluan.

"JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DIRUMAHKU JII-CHAN MESUM!" teriak Naruto dengan sigap melempar sepatulanya –yang entah kenapa sudah ditangannya padahal belum mencapai dapur– ketika mendengar bisikan Kakashi. Telinga super ckck.

"Kyaaa ampun!" teriak Kakashi dengan tidak elitnya dan berbegas kekamar disebelah kamar utama, kamar yang memang disediakan khusus untuk mereka jika berkunjung.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, astaga sudah tua masih saja mesum. Batinnya sambil melanjutkan ke dapur.

* * *

**FIN** or **TBC**?

* * *

Ahaha gomen ternyata kemarin typo(s) bersebaran banget ya? Aduh Shi masih suka ketuker sama Yukio-Yuki sepertinya XD gomen ne~~

Big thanks buat yang udah review :

**Hanazawa Kay, Vianycka Hime, Uzumakinamazehaki, Gothiclolita89, Miszshanty05, RisaSano, Fatayahn, Dinda Clyne, LemonTea07, Neko Twins Kagamine, Lussy . Maniezpisan, Yhani . tea . 05, Kei-chan.**

And Big thanks juga buat yang udah favo, follow, and baca :

Ne minna bagaimana?

Masih mau lanjut ato stop?

Mind to review again?

Jaa ma– ups ada bonus kayaknya~

* * *

...

Sasuke mandi dengan sedikit cepat hari ini, mungkin karena siang tadi ia sudah mandi lalu setelah menyambut anaknya kini ia mandi lagi.

Ia mematikan keran _shower_nya, mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan lalu meraba mencari handuk.

Ia usap seluruh tubuh dengan handuk dan setelahnya melilitkannya dipinggang.

Mandi itu selalu membuat segar!

Ia keluar kamar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil lalu mencari pakaiannya. Jangan tanya rambut Sasuke ketika basah oke?

Ia memakai kaos tipis berwana biru gelap dan celana 3/4. Ia sedang malas menggunakan piyama ataupun pakaiannya yang lain, cukup simple saja kan ketika keluarganya berkumpul.

Sepertinya yang lain sibuk mandi.

"Gyahahaha _Jii-chan_ ampun nyahahaha~"

Oh sepertinya kecuali Yukio yang sedang bermain ayo-gelitiki-aku dengan sang kakek Iruaka.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju dapur, tepat 'istri'nya menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup cepat? Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore sih.

"Eh Suke?" kaget sang 'istri' ketika Sasuke memeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang saat ia sedang mengaduk masakannya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ada apa _hum_?" tanya sang 'istri' kembali bertanya masih dengan mengaduk-aduk.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya sambil mengumam sebentar.

"Ahaha–_umphhh pffft_." Naruto menahan tawa gelinya saat melihat sang suami mendelik dari belakang.

"Kau ini mesih saja merasa cemburu, ku kira setelah Menma kuliah kau sudah berkompromi dengannya." Kata Naruto sambil mematikan kompor dan berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap suaminya. Ia tadi mendengar gerutuan sang suami 'Menma pulang' yang artinya disisi ia bahagia dapat bertemu sang anak, ia masih merasa tersaingi. Ckck.

"Hey!" Naruto menelungkupkan kedua pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Smirk!

Kena kau!

Cup!

Smooch!

"_Engh_~" Naruto kaget dicium dalam sang suami, ia memberontak ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Mendorong pelan Sasuke yang untungnya mengerti, akhirnya tautan mereka terlepas. Memukul pelan puncak kepala Sasuke, Naruto membelakangi kembali suaminya kembali memasak dan menghidupkan kompor.

"Mesum!" gerutu Naruto sedang yang dikatai tersenyum saja.

Eh ngomong-ngomong mesum, ia jadi lupa bertanya mengenai ini padahal sudah beberapa tahun terlewat.

"Naru, kenapa kedua ayahmu tidak ingin anak?"

Naruto tediam sebentar sebelum kembali berkutik dengan masakannya kembali.

"Kakashi tak ingin diganggu." Jawabnya simple membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar.

"Lagi pula Iruka sudah tak muda lagi, ia hanya takut jika mereka memutuskan mempunyai anak kandung nanti terjadi apa-apa." Lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke berpikir kembali.

Benar juga, dulu saja waktu lahiran Yuki dan Yukio Sasuke amat sangat cemas. Pasalnya meski serumnya sudah cukup bagus namun untuk persalinan tetap saja Naruto harus dioperasi sedang serumnya tak dapat merubah bagian bawah 'istri'nya itu.

Kalau Iruka menggunakan serum buatannya, resiko yang ia terima lebih besar karena faktor umur juga. Ternyata selain Kakashi tak ingin diganggu, ia juga memikirkan sang 'istri' toh.

"Lagi pula, mereka bilang sudah memiliki aku, Menma, Yuki, Yukio dan kau, Suke." Jelas Naruto.

Ah manisnya~~

Tersenyum lembut Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menciumi rambut pirangnya.

"_Ehem!_ Kalau mau mesraan jangan didapur bisa?" ucapan berat dengan nada skartis itu sudah dihapal mereka berdua terutma Sasuke.

Menma, kembali mengulangi kebiasaannya yang lain, mengganggu aksi mesra mereka lalu akan–

"_Kaa-san_~ bukain~ tangunku licin~" rengek Menma terhadap Naruto sambil menyerahkan botol jus tomat.

–Memonopoli Naruto!

Sasuke berdecak kasar, lalu keluar dari dapur dan sepertinya akan bergabung dengan Iruka dan Yukio.

"_Bwelk_." Menma menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ck! Menma ingat marga mu -_- astaga jika mengenai _Kaa-san_ mu kau benar-benar ooc ternyata.

"Hush sudah menggoda ayahmu Menma." Naruto tersenyum geli sambil menegur sang anak. Ia menyerahkan botol jus tomat milik Menma yang telah terbuka. "Bagaimana gadis di Tokyo?" tanya Naruto jahil dengan maksud tersembunyi.

"Tidak usah bertanya begitu _Kaa-san_." Menma merajuk. "Gadis disana memang cantik tapi tak ada yang menarik." Gerutunya dengan diakhiri meneguk jusnya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali fokus kekompornya. Oh~ masih single toh, dia ini tampan tapi pemilih ckck.

Naruto tersenyum geli memikirkan kesimpulan dari sikap Menma tadi, sedang Menma sendiri masih meminum jusnya sambil duduk di konter yang memang disediakan sebagai pembatas antara dapur dan meja makan.

* * *

Jaa mata ne~


	4. Chapter 4 : Normal

:

* * *

**Keterangan :**

**Yukio : Kakak, Laki-laki (Berambut Pirang sedikit panjang -seperti Minato-, muka oval seperti Naru, mata onyx, manis tanpa 3 garis kucing, dan berkulit putih)  
**  
**Yuki : Adik, Perempuan (Rambut hitam panjang, bermata shapire, wajahnya cantik namun dengan rahang tegas, dan berkulit putih)**

* * *

:

...

"Menmaaaa-chaaan~" sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat feminin dan nyaring itu sukses membuat yang dipanggil, Menma, menepuk jidat malu.

Astaga sahabatnya ini masih saja begini, pikirnya lelah.

Brukh!

Ino, tersangka yang memanggil Menma, melempar dirinya kedalam pelukan Menma, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan kedada bidang Menma semakin dalam.

"_Ofh_! Sesak bodoh!" Menma menggerutu akan kencangnya pelukan maut sang sahabat yang untungnya telah terlepas sekarang.

Ino memmajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, matanya mendelik dan tangannya ia lipat kedepan.

"_Mou, hidoi_ Menma-_kun,_ _ne _aku akan rindu sudah setahun loh kita tidak bertemu."

Menma berkedut, ia memang sudah setahun tapi jangan lupakan sms, telpon, email, skype, omegle, dan media sosial lainnya yang mereka pakai –bersama teman yang lain juga pastinya– untuk saling berkomunikasi.

"Cih, dasar," umpatnya pelan. "Jadi bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang ada di swalayan sekarang? Bukannya kita akan berkumpul besok dirumah ku ya?" tanya Menma menyelidik.

"Hehe percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha muda," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kebetulan aku sedang menemani sepupu jauhku yang baru datang untuk berbelanja dan kita bertemu disini."

Menma menghela nafas pelan, dasar sahabatnya ini siapa pula yang merasa percaya diri.

"_Ah~ _Nagato-_nii _disini," panggil Ino ketika melihat sepupunya yang ia maksud, Menma hanya perlu bersikap cuek, kembali ia memilah tomat segar didepannya.

"_Ck_! Kau ini katanya ingin menemani malah meninggalkan ku," Nagato berujar dengan nada kesal dan berkecak pinggang.

"Ehehe _gomen_, ah ya _Nii_ ini kenalkan sahabatku, Menma dan Menma kenalkan ini Nagato-_nii,_ sepupu jauhku," Ino mengenalkan kedua makluk bergender sama namun dengan beda tampilan itu.

Rambut orange, percing hampir memenuhi wajah, baju yang kentara sekali anak emo-nya dengan warna orange, merah dan hitam yang mendominan, oh jangan lupakan permen karet yang ia kunyah. Sukses membuat Menma ingin kabur dari sana, astaga sepupu sahabatnya ini anak mana? Preman sekolah? Preman pasar? Atau apa?

"Nagato," ucap Nagato sambil menjulurkan tangannya sedang Menma mengangkat alisnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab tanpa membalas uluran tangan Nagato.

"Menma," ucapnya dingin, sambil membawa keranjangnya dan pergi kekasir. Tidak sopan, namun itu lah dia jika dengan orang baru. Tipikal Uchiha kebanyakan.

"Cih, sombong." Nagato tidak menggerutu ataupun kesal, justru sebuah seringaian kecil bertengger apik dibibirnya sebelum mengangkat bahu tak perduli, sedang Ino meringis tak enak.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunch of candies ****© Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : BL/YAOI/Gay/MxM dan apapun sebutan kalian, AU, OC, OOC, Gaje, absurd and all stuff.**

**Sequel of Mama wa Doukyuusei : SN vers**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

...

"_Ne_, Menma_-nii_ memangnya besok Ino-_nee _dan yang lain akan datang?" Yuki, gadis kecil Uchiha itu bertanya kepada kakaknya ketika sedang asik bermain game bersama, sedang kembarannya, sang kakak Yukio melihat sambil mengemil.

"Ya, hanya saja Couji dan Juugo tak bisa datang," Menma menjawab dan masih fokus kearah permainannya, sedang Yuki mulai cemberut.

"Ukh payah, padahal aku rindu dengan Juugo-_nii_ sudah lama ia tak berkunjung." Yuki menekan _joystick_nya lebih keras dan brutal, tanda kekesalannya. Sedang Menma berkedut sebentar sebelum menghela nafas.

"Kau lupa ia sekarang tinggal di Korea, akan sangat sulit baginya untuk sering-sering berkunjung, _baka_!" Menma keduluan untuk menjawab sang adik perempuan, pasalnya Yukio, adik laki-lakinya telah menyahut duluan sambil memukul pelan kepala Yuki.

Yuki menoleh, bibirnya ia kerucutkan dan pipinya menggelembung. "_Nii-chan_ jelek, sakit tau!" Menma yang melihat tersenyum pelan sambil kembali fokus kepermainannya, ia tak boleh kalah dari adik perempuannya ini. "Dasar kalian, Kio –panggilan akrab khusus untuk Yukio dari Menma– kalau memukul lagi jangan tanggung-tanggung."

Yukio menyeringai sedang Yuki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sip bos."/ "_Nii-tan_ jahat!"

Yuki dan Yukio berkata secara bersamaan dan diiringi lemparan _snack_ kering dari Yukio kearah Yuki.

"Haha." Sedang Menma hanya tertawa bahagia, pasalnya selain ia berhasil membuat adik perempuan yang sangat dekat dengannya itu cemberut ia juga berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan.

"Sudah, aku capek main." Yuki sepertinya mengambek, ia rebahkan kepalanya kesofa dibelakangnya –mereka duduk dibawah sedang Yukio disofa tepat dibelakang Yuki– dan Yukio mengelus surai sang adik.

"Kesal? Kalau begitu _Nii-chan nggak _jadi bikin ramen tomat _ah_," sebuah perkataan bernada ringan itu sanggup membuat raut wajah Yuki berganti menjadi tatapan ayo-pungut-aku alanya yang khas turunan dari sang ibu.

"Ide bagus Kio, kau tak perlu membuatnya bagaimana kalau sup tomat khusus untuk kakak mu yang paling tampan ini saja, _monster food_ seperti dia _mah_ tak perlu kau beri makan, _ne_ adikku tersayang?" Menma menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yuki yang kembali kesal, sedang ia merangkul hangat dari belakang sang adik laki-laki.

"Kaa-chaaaaan." Hanya sang ibu lah yang dapat meredakan mereka dan kini Yuki sudah berteriak memanggil sang ibu, sayangnya...

"Kaa-san sedang keluar bersama Tou-san, _imouto_ku sayang." Dan lihatlah wajah menyebalkan Menma membuat Yuki semaki menjadi-jadi rasa kesalnya.

'_Huh sepertinya aku harus masak dua-duanya,'_ Yukio membatin, kalau sudah begini dan tak ada ibu mereka terpaksa ia yang harus turun tangan untuk menyumpal mulut kedua saudaranya ini.

"Gendut."

"Baka baka baka!"

"Aku jenius, _imouto_ ku yang gendut."

"Nii-taaaaaaaaan!"

Yuki kembali menghela, _'Kaa-san cepatlah pulang.'_

.

.

.

.

...

"Yukio-chaaaan, kau semakin imut saja." Seorang wanita, berambut merah dengan kacamatabertengger dihidungnya memeluk Yukio erat sambil digoyang-goyangkan. Sedang yang dipeluk mukanya sudah biru sambil menggumam kata sesak secara terbata.

"Ka-karin, ka-kasihan Yu-yukio-_kun_ dia sulit bernafas." Sang tersangka yang diyakini bernama Karin akhirnya melepas pelukan mautnya, dan Yukio benar-benar merasa berterima kasih akan sahabat ibu dan kakaknya ini, Hinata.

"Ehehe, maaf kan _nee-chan_ _ne_? Habis kau imut sekali sih Yukio-_chan_," ucap Karin dengan nada gemas, sedang yang lain hanya dapat menghela nafas, bahkan Ino juga menghela nafas maklum saja ia sudah sering berkunjung sih.

"Karin kau semakin kejam saja." Kiba baru saja menimpali, ia bersedekap disofa sambil memakan makanan ringan yang memang tersedia disana.

"Diam kau _puppy_!" Karin membalas dengan kesal, meski tak ada nada marah dan Kiba menjitak Karin sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua saling menjitak.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, untung saja suaminya masih berdinas siang ini.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka ke-_absurd_-an teman-temannya ini meski telah berumur masih saja kekanakan, untung Ino tak menambahnya ia kini sedang asik dengan ponselnya. Naruto melirik kearah sofa panjang disebrangnya, Shikamaru sedang tertidur, sedang dikarpet terdapat Gaara dan Neji yang duduk berdua dengan Yuki yang dipanggu Neji dan Gaara mengelus rambutnya sambil asik menonton berita yang memang sedang diputar. Naruto tertawa kecil, seperti keluarga saja dan lagi pula tahun depan mereka benar-benar akan menikah.

Sedang disebelahnya terdapat Menma yang masih asik dengan _psp_nya tak ia perdulikan teman-temannya mengoceh ataupun bertingkah _absurd_, sedang tak jauh dari Ino terdapat Hinata yang masih mencoba menenangkan Karin dan Kiba.

Astaga ia benar-benar rindu keadaan ini, apa lagi dua temannya ada yang tak dapat hadir, Chouji dan Juugo, dikarenakan jarak tempat kuliah –Juugo– dan kesibukan –Chouji yang baru membuka cabang restoran yakinikunya–mereka.

Sebuah suara, ah tidak namun hanya suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi membuat Naruto mengerenyit, bukannya suaminya akan pulang malam?

"Ah biar aku saja yang membukanya, sepertinya itu sepupuku." Ino bergegas turun dari sofa dan menuju pintu depan sedang yang lain seakan tak perduli.

Tak lama, Ino dan sepupunya itu telah masuk kedalam, membuat yang lain menoleh.

"_Minna_, kenalkan ini sepupu jauhku, Nagato, ia kebetulan sedang jalan disekitar jadi aku suruh saja mampir, tak apa kan _minna_? Naru-chan?"

Yang lain –hanya Karin, Kiba dan Hinata– menggeleng pelan sedang Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum, "Tak apa, _ne_ salam kenal."

Nagato terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Naruto, sambil tangannya meraih tangan Naruto.

"Mau kah kau menikahiku, _mon cheri_?"

Gubrak!

Astaga, konyol sekali sepupu sahabat mereka ini, Yukio dan Yuki saja sampai terbengong-bengong sedang Menma yang mendengar sudah melupakan _psp_nya dan menggeram kesal.

Naruto? Ahaha dia sudah _sweatdrop_ akut, astaga. Ino menepuk jidatnya, sama seperti yang lain ia tak menyaka sepupunya akan begini.

"_Ano_,,, maaf aku sudah menikah," jawab Naruto pada akhirnya, melepas tautan tangan mereka dan seketika Nagato seolah-olah retak, sedang Menma tersenyum puas.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Ibuku. Percing sialan!" Menma menekan disetiap perkataannya, membuat Nagato menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh hai manis kita bertemu kembali, jadi ia ibumu? Pantas saja." Entah mengapa perkataan Nagato yang seakan baru sadar keberadaanya membuat Menma mmerinding disko, sedang yang lain mau muntah.

Apa? Menma manis? Yang benar saja!

"Kau buta! Aku tampan bodoh!" Menma menghardik, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju dapur, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat haus.

"Jadi_, mon cheri_ jika kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak, bagaimana kalau anakmu saja denganku?" dan kembali yang lain ber_sweatdrop _akut.

"Jangan bodoh, tak ada dalam sejarah Uchiha diper-uke-kan." Naruto membalas skartis, ia tak suka jika anaknya berakhir menikah dengan pria macam ini.

Astaga akan jadi apa keluarganya nanti? Percing mania gitu? Dia juga belum sanggup melihat suaminya yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena anaknya laki-lakinya diper-uke-kan. Oh tidak, ia belum sanggup menjanda ok? Batin Naruto semakin ngaco.

"Jahatnya manis," baru saja Nagato akan menyentuh dagu Naruto sebelum akhirnya sebuah yang diyakini adalah panci melayang kearahnya.

Brukh!

Semoga arwa– eh maksudnya Nagato pun pingsan.

.

.

.

.

...

Mereka semua kembali keaktifitas masing-masing sambil berbincang bersama, melupakan kejadian nista tadi setelah Nagato akhirnya sadar.

Yah seperti ini lah jika mereka berkumpul, tak harus mengadakan acara khusus seperti _berbequean_ atau yang lainnya, cukup dengan cemilan duduk bersama sambil bercerita saja sudah cukup.

Bertanya Nagato? Ia kini sedang diceramah habis-habisan oleh Ino karena telah membuat malu, untung saja sepupunya ini besok telah pulang ke Perancis, tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Kecil kemungkinan untuk mengganggu kembali, memang sih Nagato terkenal akan sifat playboy dan urakannya dan jika kalian tahu ia telah memiliki kekasih di negara romantis sana, Yahiko.

Sebuah suara, deringan ponsel milik Menma membuat yang lain menghentikan pembicaraan dan Menma pamit sedikit menjauh, sehingga yang lain dapat melanjutkan perbincangan.

"_Ne, senpai_?" Menma menjawab setelah merasa aman dengan jaraknya.

"_Uhm_, entahlah, mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi, toh libur kita kan 3 bulan senpai." Kata Menma menjawab pertanyaan dari sebrang sana.

"_Eh_? Tak usah _senpai,_ aku bisa kembali sendiri kok, Tokyo dan Kyoto tak begitu jauh Sai-_senpai._" Menma memilin bajunya pelan saat menjawab kembali pertanyaan dari orang disebarang sana, Sai, seniornya.

"Uhm, _wakarimasen_, seperti biasa saja kita bertemu nanti."

"_Yeah,_ sampai jumpa tiga minggu lagi, Sai-_sen_– eh aku tak mencintaimu _baka_!" Menma menggerutu sambil menutup ponselnya, astaga tidak Nagato tidak Senpainya kenapa hari ini ia merasa wanita yah, pikir Menma lelah.

Hah, jika mengingat senpai berwajah pucat mirip ayahnya itu membuatnya kesal. Jujur saja Sai adalah seniornya yang ia kagumi, karena pintarnya ia hingga menempuh dua jurusan, kedokteran dan juga seni, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukainya. Well, sedikit tapi bukan suka yang itu!

"_Ehem_, kekasihmu Menma?" Sebuah suara terdengar tiba-tiba dari belakang, mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menghadap kearah si penanya yang ternyata ibunya, Naruto.

"_Kaa-san_," Menma memanggil secara lepas, sedang Naruto hanya merespon dengan menggumam dan mengelus surai Menma.

Jujur jika ditanya pacarmu wanita atau pria maka ia menjawab tidak tahu karena memang ia belum tahu akan orientasinya, ia terlalu malas berfikir akan sosok kekasih. Bukan pula akan sosok ibunya, ya ia memang menyayanginya namun tak lebih dari figur ibu ya memang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Toh ia masih sayang nyawa jika ingin menyukai sang ibu.

Menma menggeleng pelan, takut usapan sang ibu terlepas. "Bukan, dia hanya _senpai _ku di kampus _Kaa-san."_

Naruto tersenyum pelan mendapat jawaban sang anak, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu bergabunglah kembali, Gaara sepertinya mencarimu mungkin menanyakan beberapa buku milikmu, ia tadi membacanya sekilas," kata Naruto berjeda kepada anaknya itu, saat Menma akan beranjak pergi Naruto melanjutkannya, "Jangan terlalu pemilih sayang, sebelum kau akan menyesal," nasehatnya kepada Menma dan membiarkan Menma bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain setelah ia mengangguk pelan.

Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit aman kan? Ada _senpai_nya di Tokyo sana yang dapat menjaga bocah ini.

_Ne_ 'suke, tak masalahkan akan orientasi anak-anakmu ini? Kita sudah membicarakannya dan membebaskannya kan? Kenapa sulit sekali Menma mendapat pasangan ya? Padahal yang menyukainya ku yakin banyak. Naruto bergelung dengan pikirannya, tapi kembali ia pasrah, biarkan saja, ia tak akan memaksa kehendak Menma yang jelas ia tetap mengontrolnya, itu kan tugas ibu? _Ne_ Dei-_nee-chan_? Pikir Naruto sambil melihat langit, tersenyum pelan saat melihat satu bintang bersinar terang dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kaa-chaaaaan Yukio-_nii_ mengambil ramen ku!"

"Bohong, yang ngambil itu Kiba-_nii_ Yuki-_chan_."

"Kibaaa_-nii_ kembalikan!"

"Tidak! Kau akan gendut bocah!"

"Aku tidak gendut _puppy_!"

"Hei siapa yang mengajarkan bicara seperti itu Yuki-_chan_?"

"Satu ciri Gaara-_nii_, jabrik dan reven."

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang mengajarkan Kio-_kun_?!"

"_Etto,, kyaa_ ampun Menma-_nii_."

"_Mendokusai._"

"Kyaa Karin lihat baju ini bagus kan?"

"Kyaa yang ini juga bagus Ino."

"Cih berisik!"

"Diam kau Neji!"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya pelan, astaga kenapa begini sih. Ia serasa kembali kepada keadaan kelas yang super ribut, mana makanan ringan yang ia beli dan bikin tercecer dimana-mana, astaga. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat melihat semuanya dari ujung tempatnya yang memang sedikit menjauh dari semua.

'_Suke cepat lah pulang, hiks.'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedikit merinding yah? Ah untunglah ini pasien terakhir,"

.

.

.

...

Pagi hari, setelah 'sedikit' kekacauan –yah memang begitukan setiap mereka berkumpul?– semua kembali seperti biasa. Yuki, Yukio masih suka bertengkar ditambah satu anggota lagi, Menma, sedang suaminya masih asik dengan koran, kopi hitam dan juga sarapannya, dan ia masih memakan makan paginya.

Ah untungnya hari ini pertengkaran mereka cepat berakhir, biasanya berakhir ketika sudah berada didalam mobil saat sudah ingin berangkat sedang kali ini saat sarapan mereka masih setengah dipiring.

"_Ne, Kaa-chan_ tau tidak Yukio menjadi primadona loh disekolah." Yukio menghentikan makannya sejenak, menatap tajam sang saudari kembar, sedang yang lain fokus mendengar.

"Primadona?" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, Sasuke bahkan telah menutup korannya.

"Bukan pangeran idola seperti itu Yuki-_chan_?" kini sang kakak yang bertanya bingung.

Yuki menggeleng imut, gadis yang masih dapat dikatakan tampan ini menunjukkan seringaian kecilnya. "Teman sekelasku yang laki-laki bahkan kakak tingkat juga, selalu menyelipkan Yukio-_nii _dalam perbincangan mereka, bahkan tak jarang Yukio-_nii_ pasti jadi pilihan mereka."

Yukio mengkerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar, "_Eh_ bohong, mereka biasa saja tuh denganku, memang sih terkadang suka jahil seperti menepuk pantat atau terkadang memeluk seenaknya, namun aku bukan primadona mereka!" Yuki membantah, pipinya ia gelembungkan imut, mata hitamnya ia lebarkan serta memancarkan kepolosan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, Menma terkikik geli sedang Naruto mengelus surai anak laki-lakinya.

"_Ne_, lain kali kau jangan mau dibegitukan sayang, itu bisa dibilang pelecehan mengerti?"

"_Um _pelecehan? _Uh_ iya _deh Kaa-chan_," balas Yukio sambil mengangguk imut meski ia sedikit bingung, "Tapi Yuki juga, apa lagi saat ia menjadi pangeran saat pementasan drama tahun lalu, entah kenapa gadis dikelas selalu terkikik geli saat melihat Yuki menggelung rambutnya dan memakai topi atau saat Yuki bermain bola, _uh _bikin iri." Lanjut Yukio kembali menggelembungkan pipi gembilnya.

"_E-eh_ itu karena aku keren? Ahaha kau kan tidak keren _Nii._" Yuki menjulurkan lidahnya, ia tak ambil pusing akan kenyataan ia memiliki _fansgirl_, bukan masalah besar kan? Pikirnya tanpa tahu bahwa _fansgirl_ itu seperti apa.

"Ahahaha _Tou-san_ sukses membagi gen terkenalnya, sayang salah pembagian." Menma tertawa puas, ia tak menyangka adik-adiknya begitu terkenal –_well _ia juga sih– tapi masalahnya mereka tertukar.

"_Ah _ya sudah, kalian jaga diri baik-baik, _fansgirl_ terkadang bisa 'liar' Yuki-_chan_, dan Yukio-_kun_ jaga dirimu baik-baik," Naruto menasehatin mereka sambil melirik sang suami.

"Apa? Bukan salahku mereka seperti itu, Uchiha memang menjadi pusat kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan cueknya saat sadar tatapan sang istri yang seolah menuduh.

"_Kaa-san Tou-san_ berantemnya lain kali saja, Yuki dan Kio bisa terlambat nanti," Menma menasehati sambil menunjuk jam, meski disela bicaranya ia masih menahan tawa.

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri sambil merapikan jasnya, sedang Yukio dan Yuki mempercepat makan mereka. Setelah beres mereka pun berangkat dengan Naruto dan Menma yang mengantar didepan pintu.

"Menma, kau bersihkan kebun setelah _Tou-san_ pulang harus bersih paham?" Sasuke berujar ketika berada diambang pintu mobil, sedikit memerintah Menma yang memang selama pulang hanya bermain game, membaca komik atau yang lain, tidak olah raga ataupun membereskan rumah sehingga membuatnya sedikit menyuruh agar mau bergerak.

"Sip." Menma menjawab dengan malas sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, ya sudah hanya membersihkan kebun belakang kok, kecil tak luas. Menma membatin lega.

"_Itarashai _Sasuke, Yuki-_chan_, Yukio-_kun_." Naruto melambai pelan saat mobil Sasuke keluar perlahan dari gerbang dan setelahnya terdengar klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dibelokan.

"_Ne_, Menma mau cemilan apa hari ini?"

"_Uhm_, cookies kacang saja Kaa-san, ah jus tomat jangan lupa, aku akan membersihkan kebun sekarang."

"_Eh_ tidak nanti saja?"

"Nanti panas _Kaa-san_."

"_Ah_ ya, yang semangat Menma."

Menma mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum berpisah dengan ibunya, ia kebelakang dan ibunya kedapur.

_Ne_ seperti biasakan, hari yang normal, kegiatan yang normal dikeluarga yang normal. Yap mereka keluarga normal, buktinya masih ada sosok ayah dan ibu yang membimbing anak-anak mereka, bukannya itu normal? Dan tak ada yang salahkan dari pengasuhan mereka tidak seperti yang orang awam bilang jika anak-anak tak dapat dirawat keluarga seperti mereka. Buktinya mereka tumbuh dengan baik dan cerdas. Semua tergantung denganmu, bagaimana caramu mengajarkan dan membimbing mereka, bukan dari jenis kelaminmu itu.

_Ne_, benarkan? Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil melanjutkan mengaduk adonan cookiesnya.

.

.

.

Ya benar, Naru. Sasuke tersenyum simpul masih melanjutkan acara mengemudinya ditemani suara nyanyian kedua anak kembarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Boleh Shi bilang FIN?**

* * *

...

Gomen, bagi yang kecewa dengan chap-chap yang lalu dan chap ini, gomen juga karena kecewa chap kali ini baik dari cerita maupun keterlambatannya. Tapi boleh kah Shi ucapkan kata 'tamat' dichap kali ini? :' ah sejujurnya Shi ingin membuat beberapa chap kembali, seperti kisah Menma ataupun Yuki dan Yukio, tapi Shi lagi masa uts dan tak lama lagi akan uas –dua bulan lagi sih tapi waktu berjalan dengan cepat T.T– jadi sulit jika ada beban ff multichap.  
Bukan maksud melepas tanggung jawab, hanya saja Shi merasa tak enak membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, Shi sudah terbiasa untuk selalu update cepat sih, dan lagi pula ide Shi entah kenapa belakangan ini tak ada yang muncul hiks T.T

Maaf jadi curhat, ah ya sudah semoga kalian tetap menyukai FF ini, maaf jika kesannya sedikit bagaimana gitu dengan cerita kali ini :'D

Yah sudah, Shi langsung saja ucapkan big thanks buat yang udah review :

**Hanazawa Kay **(Ne sudah Shi jelaskan diatas kan? maaf membuatmu menjadi keliru), **Fatayahn **(Ne, gomen jika kali ini pun gak bisa bikn Sasu lebih cemburu), **Guest** (Ini hanya sampai chap 4 saja, maaf y), **Yhanie . Tea . 5 **(Kali ini ia sudah gak main telur tapi kebun :D), **Vianycka Hime **(Ehehe saranmu ku pakai, sankyuu), **Uzumakinamikazehaki **(Ini udah update dan tamat :'),** Hi Aidi **(Kyaa di, banyak tau typo(s)nya uhuhu, eh ini udah tamat, maaf kalau mengecewakan, dan apa senyum-senyum kembali? O,o), **Dinda Clyne **(Kyaa maaf karena lama update dan ini udah tamat :'), **LemonTea07 **(thanks masukanya Shi emang gak pinter ngehumor dan genrenya memang bukan humor, ah semoga tidak membuat diabet #eh, ah itu gomen, akan Shi tingkatkan ketelitian saat pengetika dan editing, sankyuu), **Vyy **(udah dan tamat :'), **Rylietha . Kashiva **(ehehe iya dong keluaganya Naru, ia ini udah update dan tamat), **miira **(ah gomen gak ada konflik berarti, seperti judulnya bunch of candies, jadi manis tapi ada kala pahitnya sedikit ketika sudah terlalu berlebihan), **titan-miauw **(Shi suka nick mu :D ah iy ini udah lanjut dan tamat), **Amoyour chan **(Silahkan baca chap 2, 3 dan 4 ini ^^ dan cerita tamat dsini), **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite** (ini udah lanjut dan tamat dsini), **Aikhazuna117** (Ne ehehe, ah gomen orang ketiga lagi-lagi tak ada, karena setiap chap itu lepas jadi gak ada sangkut pautnya, gomen, ini udah tamat :'), **Zen Ikkika **(ah sankyuu, ini udah dilanjut dan tamat), **Kuro to Shiro** (Ini udah tamat :' sankyuu), **Funny Bunny Blaster **(Ne, ini udah lanjut, gomen hanya sampai disini, ah ya gomen atas keterbalikannya, kemarin sudah Shi perbaiki), **deEsQuare **(Ino sudah muncul :D incestnya apa kembali terasa? :D)

Big thanks juga untuk yang telah baca, memfavo dan memfollow,

So, untuk chap terakhir ini, Mind to review again minna?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
